


The Night of the Ball

by Ndddd97



Series: Marileth Centric Fics [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ndddd97/pseuds/Ndddd97
Summary: Marianne attracted some unwanted attention at the ball.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Marileth Centric Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093670
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	The Night of the Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Felannie's drabble prompt: Unwanted Attention. 
> 
> And what better to do it than writing one for my OTP: Marileth. Anyway, enjoy the drabble.

The night of ball had come. A night where students got to relax and have fun dancing after the stress of studying. Many came for the dance, others came for fun and some came for romance. But not for one familiar cerulean girl, named Marianne, leaning against the wall of the ballroom all by her lonesome. 

In truth she would have wanted to stay in her room or tended care to Dorte all alone by herself and in peace, instead of being in the ballroom. But of course, the fate had other plan for her. Prior to the night of the ball, her professor insisted her to come to the ball and try to enjoy her time there. If not for her time bonding with her professor, she would have protested but she accepted his offer instead. And now, try as she may but she just... couldn’t. Maybe her nervousness crept onto her or her depression overtook her that she couldn’t enjoy the night of the ball. She scanned the room hoping to find something worth distracting her from being alone, until she saw a male figure approaching her.

“Would you care for a dance with me?” A male student came to her with his hand holding out to her as he offered her a dance.

“I-I would like but I can’t-“ As she was about to decline politely to his offer, another male student came to her.

“Lady Edmund, please dance with me” He gave her the same offering and before long another one came.

“How about a dance then, Lady Edmund?” And soon she was surrounded by crowd of boys all came asking her for a dance as Marianne froze in place feeling fearful and shaking nervously.

“W-W-Well... I-I-I...” As they kept on bombarding her with their offer to dance with her and cornering, Marianne tried to desperately decline them but couldn’t find words to say it when fear and nervousness overcame her.

“Break it up all of you!” A stern and stoic voice called out as she and the crowd of male students all looked at the source of the voice, and it turned out be her professor, Byleth, calling out to them. 

“P-Professor!” Marianne called out to him feeling relief and composed as he looked at her with a warm smile before putting his serious one frowning at the crowd surrounded her.

“Don’t you have better thing to do beside than asking one poor innocent girl for a dance” Byleth scolded the group as they felt embarrassed for doing such a thing and quickly dispersed elsewhere in the room.

“Are you okay Marianne?” Byleth asked in concern tone as he leaned against the wall next to her.

“I’m okay Professor” She reassured him despite still feeling shaking after being ambushed by the crowd of boys. Byleth gave her a warm smile as he joined with watching the festivity and dance with her. She didn't mind having him by her side, in fact standing next to him made her much more relieved and comfortable than before. After a long silence, Byleth spoke up.

“Since you are here, how about a dance then?” Byleth held out his hand in front of her asking her for a dance. Some may say her professor was inconsiderate to offer her a dance after what happened to her. But instead, his offer brought a smile on her face, though a faint one, but a smile nonetheless.

“I would love to, Professor" She graciously accepted his offer and tool his hand as the two walked to the dance floor and performed the waltz dance together. Despite the two being the center of the attention, Marianne didn't mind the eyes staring at her as long as she was having her time dancing with her professor. Guess that unwanted attention did bring some fortune after all.


End file.
